Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for moisture tight covering of the connection point of electrical lines, wherein the electrical conductor is connected by at least one first electrical line with the electrical conductors of at least two further electrical lines, as well as to a method of manufacturing such an arrangement.
Such an arrangement is, for example, a distributor arrangement. In electrical distributors electrical conductors, surrounded by insulation, are distributed from a certain first number of sheathed conductors to a second number which differ from the first. The following description of such an electrical distributor is representative of all other possible arrangements for a moisture tight covering of the connection of electrical lines.
Description of Related Art
For example, in electrical distributors, electrical conductors of a multi-strand sheathed conductor can be distributed over several single strand sheathed conductors. Such electrical conductors are used, for example, in industrial or solar plants or in motor vehicles. Particularly in trucks such distributors are used, for example, for dividing electrical supply currents as well as data and signal currents into ABS systems, control valves, various sensors, etc. in truck trailers.
In an electrical distributor, the conductor ends of the strands to be connected are conductively connected and the connection point is sealed in a media tight manner. For example, it is also possible to have passive electrical construction elements integrated in an electrical distributor, such as for example, diodes, circuit boards and resistors. The conductors can also be connected by clamping or crimping type connectors. It has to be ensured in this connection that the individual connection points between the conductors are electrically insulated relative to each other.
In accordance with a first known method, for example, a clamping type connector is used with a plastic sheathing material for connecting the conductor ends. Subsequently, the arrangement manufactured in this manner is injection molded in two molding processes in order to achieve the media tightness of the distributor. The second injection molding process is necessary because the arrangement in the injection molding tool must be kept at certain locations and so that at these locations, surface defects, holes and optical deficiencies can remain.
In accordance with a second known process, the uninsulated connectors connected to the conductor ends are placed in a placement part of synthetic material and fixed therein. The placement part is constructed in such a way that the individual connector locations of the conductors are insulated from each other. Subsequently, the placement part with the conductor connecting points placed therein is injection molded in an injection molding process in order to manufacture a media tight distributor. However, such a process is not suited for integrating electrical components such as diodes in the distributor because the placement parts are only suitable for relatively small dimensions. In connection with larger distributors, problems would occur during the injection molding process because in the case of large injection molding volumes accumulations of masses, surface depressions, undesirable hollow spaces and so-called blow holes may occur.
3. Objects and Summary
The invention is based the object of indicating an arrangement for the media tight covering of the connecting point of electrical lines, which makes available with only one injection molding process which is robust, free of vibrations, media tight as well as simple. In addition, an arrangement is to be indicated which provides for a process which can be made available by means of only one injection molding process.
In accordance with the invention, this object is met in that                the connection point is surrounded by a prefabricated housing of a mechanically stable synthetic material, and,        the interior of the housing is completely enclosed by a sealing material produced by injection molding which extends to both sides of the housing up to the lines protruding beyond the housing.        
Because of the housing, the arrangement according to the invention is molded media tight and without defects in only a single injection molding process. The injection material surrounds the conductors or lines completely and fills out the housing completely in the same manner. As a result, the problem free sealing of the connection point is ensured relative to all media and particularly water. The prefabricated housing of mechanically stable synthetic material can be used for a variety of types of distributor arrangements. For a variety of applications with variable numbers and sizes of lines to be distributed, the same prefabricated housing can be used without having to change or modify the housing. The adjustment between the number of lines and the sizes of openings of the housing takes place substantially through the injection molding material which fills out the hollow spaces between the lines and the housing. The arrangement manufactured in this manner is particularly robust and vibration tight which is of particular importance for motor vehicles. Because of the predominant covering of the injection molded material by the housing, any optical deficiencies do not impair the qualitative impressions of the finished arrangement.
In accordance with a particularly preferred embodiment, the edges of the openings of the housing have sealing contours. The sealing contours are covered in a completely media tight manner by casting material which protrudes beyond the edges of the openings. After curing of the sealing contours, the sealing contours achieve an anchoring between the sealing contours and the housing, so that the strength and tightness of the arrangement according to the invention are further improved.
In the drawings, equal method steps refer to equal technical features.